El amor del dragon adolescente
by seiren no rujas
Summary: Ryuho a tenido sueños muy raros en los que aparece cierta geminiana. Tambien a empezado a sentir extrañas emociones hacia ella ¿Como reaccioran ambos a estos sueños y sentimientos encontrados? RyuhoxParadox Advertencia: Contiene lemon.


El amor del dragón adolescente.

Ya había pasado un año desde el combate contra Saturno, Athena decidió devolverles la vida a todos los caballeros dorados que cayeron en la guerra en contra de Marte y la de Pallas, a excepción de Tokisada. Posteriormente con la ayuda del cosmos de los caballeros dorados y de bronce pudo resucitar a Aria. Después todos le juraron lealtad a Athena, el único puesto que quedo vacio es el de Tauro debido al ascenso de Harbinger a Patriarca, cosa que impresiono bastante a los dorados recién revividos. Paradox vive en el templo de Géminis con su hermana Integra, Hyoga ocupa el puesto de caballero de Acuario, y Shiryu renuncio a su puesto cediéndole la armadura a Gembu. Por otra parte poco después de eso Koga se le declaro a Yuna e iniciaron un noviazgo. Después se le unió Edén quien le pidió a Aria que fuera su novia y ella acepto. Soma no se quiso quedar atrás así que le confesó a Sonia sus sentimientos y esta lo acepto muy feliz, (Muy a pesar de Edén, quien se había convertido en un hermano celoso, de hecho se la pasaba casi que todo el día espiándolos y preocupando bastante a Aria en el proceso) al parecer había cambiado su personalidad drásticamente a una mucha más cálida.

Todo esto sucedió un mes después de la derrota de Saturno. De eso hacía un año y los caballeros de bronce tenían 15 años, a excepción de Edén que tiene 17. Actualmente Ryuho había tenido unos sueños bastante curiosos, además de que no lograba sacarse de su cabeza y sus pensamientos a cierta gemela de cabello celeste y ojos violetas. El no le conto nada a sus amigos pero se dieron cuenta de que algo le pasaba. Ellos vivían actualmente en los doce templos: Ryuho, y Haruto en Libra con Gembu; Edén, Aria, y Soma (Para desgracia de Edén) en Escorpio con Sonia (Quien insistió en que se quedara hay para pasar más tiempo con él); y por ultimo; Koga, y Yuna en Sagitario con Seiya. Tenían como costumbre desayunar y cenar en la cámara del Patriarca para pasar más tiempo como compañeros (No se preocupen por Amor, el pescado pedófilo tiene prohibido acercarse a Yuna o todos los dorados y bronces lo dejan sin sentidos. Sobre todo Koga) Durante la cena y el desayuno fue que los demás se dieron cuenta de que la actitud de Ryuho era un poco extraña. Gembu y Haruto trataron de hablar con él en Libra en varias ocasiones sin embargo el se les escabullía diciendo que estaba bien, solo con un poco de mareo. Los demás chicos de bronce también intentaban hablar con él pero no consiguieron nada. Incluso le pidieron a Shiryu y Shunrei que fueran para allá a ver a Ryuho, pero ni siquiera ellos lograban sacarle información.

Por otro lado los sueños de Ryuho comenzaban a volverse bastante fuertes

 _Sueño de Ryuho._

 _Ryuho se encontraba en una habitación sentado en una cama cuando cayó en cuenta de que no tenía camisa. De repente sintió que alguien lo empujo quedando acostado en la cama y sintió que alguien se sentaba en su entrepierna aun cubierta por su pantalón. Cuando logro visualizar quien era se quedo paralizado. Era Paradox quien no tenía camisa solo cubierta por un sostén rosado pero aun tenia los pantalones. Esta imagen le pareció perfecta a Ryuho, sin embargo le daba pena ver así a Paradox._

 _Ryuho: Paradox yo…- Pero es interrumpido por la peliceleste._

 _Paradox: Shhh- Lo interrumpió mientras ponía tiernamente un dedo en sus labios, el cual retiro para luego a besar a Ryuho. El contacto fue lo más placentero para Ryuho en su vida, lo cual lo hipnotizo, y sin poder evitarlo tomo a Paradox de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él para poder profundizar el beso mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Luego Ryuho abrió su boca un poco para introducir su lengua en la boca de Paradox. Ella por respuesta también saco su lengua para que estas dos se encontraran. Después de un rato detuvieron el beso debido a la falta de aire, entonces Paradox sonrió y le susurro a Ryuho al oído en un tono seductor._

 _Paradox: Y bien? Quieres parar aquí? O prefieres ver lo placentero que te puedo hacer sentir?_

En ese momento Ryuho se despertó de golpe y muy agitado con una erección bastante grande; además de estar sorprendido por el sueño que tuvo, ya que él no era ningún depravado como para pensar en esas cosas.

De pronto empezó a tener el mismo sueño una y otra vez, el reflexionaba día a día sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su actitud preocupaba cada vez más a sus amigos. Después de casi un mes de meditar lo que estaba sucediendo llego a una conclusión; no sabía cómo ni porque, pero de alguna manera se estaba enamorando de Paradox. Esto lo ponía muy triste, ya que Paradox jamás estaría con el ya que le lleva de ventaja casi una década (8 años para ser precisos). El estaba deprimido por esto y sus amigos lo notaron. No le decía esto a nadie ya que no tenía ni idea de la reacción que ellos tuvieran al enterarse de que estaba enamorado de una adulta. Pensó en contárselo a Haruto ya que es su mejor amigo y pensó que lo entendería.

Una tarde se encontró con Haruto y le pidió que lo acompañara para contarle lo que le sucedía. Lo siguió a un bosque cerca del santuario que casi nadie visitaba.

Haruto: Muy bien Ryuho, ahora me vas a contar lo que te sucede y esta vez no dejare que te escabullas.

Ryuho: Suspira- Esta bien. Pero tienes que jurarme por la tumba de Yoshitomi que no enloquecerás ni que le contaras a nadie lo que te voy a decir.

Haruto: Mira extrañado a Ryuho, _**Que tan grave puede ser?**_ Se preguntaba Haruto, para que Ryuho le hiciera jurar eso por la tumba de Yoshitomi tenía que ser grave- Esta bien- Respondió Haruto aceptando las condiciones.

Ryuho: Suspiro, se notaba que estaba estresado por lo que le iba a decir a Haruto- Bueno lo que sucede es que…- Dijo haciendo una pausa, se notaba que estaba nervioso.

Haruto: Lo que sucede es que…- Repitió Haruto dándole a entender que quería que terminara la frase.

Ryuho: Lo que sucede es que… ¡ESTOYENAMORADODEPARADOX!- Dijo de forma muy rápida y mas rojo que los pelos de Koga e Hyperion juntos, por lo que Haruto no entendió ni pio de lo que dijo Ryuho.

Haruto: Habla más lento, no entendí nada de lo que dijiste- Reclamo Haruto de mal humor.

Ryuho: E… está bien- Dijo ¿Sonrojándose? Esto despertó aun más la curiosidad de Haruto, ya que no era muy común ver a Ryuho sonrojado- E… estoy enamorado de Paradox- Logro concluir la frase bastante sonrojado.

La frase hiso que a Haruto se le fuera la mandíbula al suelo mientras abría los ojos como si fueran platos para después caerse estilo anime debido a la impresión. Cuando salió del shock se paró de golpe y le pregunto.

Haruto: ¿¡Paradox ex amazona de Géminis!? ¿¡Paradox la loca fangirl de tu padre!? ¿¡La que casi te deja sin sentidos en Géminis!? ¿¡La que- En ese momento es interrumpido por Ryuho.

Ryuho: ¡Ya entendí!- Grito bastante sonrojado por lo anterior, luego ambos suspiraron para relajarse- Si estoy enamorado de Paradox ¿Qué crees que debería hacer Haruto?

Haruto: Confesárselo ¿Qué más?- Dijo Haruto con inocencia y como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo a lo que Ryuho se cayó estilo anime.

Ryuho: ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡ELLA ES 8 AÑOS MAYOR QUE YO! ¡Además…- Es interrumpido por Haruto.

Haruto: Ryuho amigo mío dime algo ¿En verdad la amas?

Ryuho: Si- Respondió Ryuho sonrojado y bajando la cabeza.

Haruto: Entonces no hay mas nada que decir, confiésale lo que sientes.

Ryuho: De acuerdo, muchas gracias Haruto te debo una.

Haruto: Ni lo menciones; para algo existen los amigos- Dijo dándole un abrazo.

Una semana después sin que nadie a excepción de Haruto lo supiera Ryuho le pidió a Paradox que se encontraran en algún lugar privado ya que tenía algo importante que decirle. Paradox le dijo que se encontraran en un edificio de 10 pisos al otro lado de Atenas. Era una noche lluviosa y bastante fría. Ryuho fue el primero en llegar, Paradox llego 2 minutos después vestida con una blusa azul y una falda larga rosa, mientras sostenía con un paraguas.

Paradox: Disculpa el hacerte esperar Ryuho- Dijo mientras guardaba el paraguas- Ven sígueme- Entraron en el edificio y tomaron el ascensor hasta el decimo piso y entonces Paradox abrió la puerta de uno de los apartamentos y ambos entraron. Al pasar notaron que la lluvia se intensificaba bastante ya que las ventanas se estremecían.

Ryuho: No pensé que tuvieras un apartamento aquí en Atenas.

Paradox: Es como una casa de emergencia en caso de que Integra me corra del templo por tener alguna discusión- Dijo sonriendo con inocencia- Bueno toma asiento- Dijo sentándose en una silla que estaba junto a una mesa de té.

Ryuho: De acuerdo- Dijo sentándose en la silla del otro lado. Entonces ambos empezaron a sentir el frio de esa noche.

Paradox: Muy bien Ryuho ¿Qué es lo que tenias que decirme?- Al preguntar esto Ryuho bajo la cabeza bastante rojo.

Ryuho: Bueno lo que te tenía que decir es… es- Suspira para relajarse y luego continua- Que estoy enamorado de ti Paradox- Dijo aun con la cabeza baja sin verla. Esta oración sonrojo fuertemente a Paradox ya que jamás se imagino que eso fuera lo que iba a decir Ryuho. Entonces Ryuho continuo- Se que tal vez te parezca tonto porque yo tengo 15 y tú 23, además…- Iba a seguir hasta que sintió que Paradox lo estaba ¿Abrazando? El contacto sonrojo fuertemente a Ryuho que correspondió el abrazo. Entonces la peliceleste dijo.

Paradox: Ryuho, eso no me parece tonto… porque, yo siento lo mismo que tu- Dijo Paradox sonrojada pero alegre de que Ryuho correspondiera sus sentimientos. Por su parte Ryuho no salía de su asombro al saber que Paradox sentía lo mismo por él. Ambos sintieron una sensación de calidez en su corazón y el frio fue remplazado por un calor hermoso.

Entonces ambos se separaron un poco y cerraron los ojos para al fin besarse. Sintieron que sus labios encajaban como si fueran hechos a la medida para estar uno con el otro. Luego el beso se fue calentando hasta que empezaron a jugar con sus lenguas

Ambos empezaron a excitarse y se fueron arrimando hasta que Paradox arrincono a Ryuho contra una pared mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y el la abrazaba por la cintura. Ryuho se separo un poco de ella y luego la beso en el cuello, cosa que le provoco un gran placer a Paradox.

Paradox: Aaahhhh, Ryuho- Gimió débilmente mientras incitaba a Ryuho a continuar besándola.

El aparte de besar su cuello empezó a morderlo y a succionarlo, haciendo que los gemidos de Paradox se volvieran un poco más fuertes. Ella lo separo un poco para el desconcierto de él pero luego vio que sonreía de forma seductora.

Paradox: Mi cama es mucho más cómoda ¿Me acompañas?- Pregunto con voz seductora. Ryuho también sonrió de forma seductora y le susurro.

Ryuho: No sabes cuánto lo deseo- Dijo también con voz seductora a lo que Paradox sonrió.

Paradox agarro de la mano a Ryuho y lo guio hasta su habitación donde lo empujo para que quedara recostado sobre la cama y se puso arriba de él.

Ryuho: Creo que es mi turno.

Ryuho le dio la vuelta a Paradox quedando el encima de ella, a lo que Paradox rio divertida. Ella le quito la camisa a Ryuho observando su plano y trabajado abdomen. El no se quedo atrás y le quito la blusa y luego el sostén viendo sus enormes senos.

Paradox: ¿Te gustan?- Pregunto Paradox de forma seductora.

Ryuho: Son hermosos y perfectos.

Entonces empezó a acariciar sus senos, que eran tan grandes que su mano no los cubría por completo. Luego empezó a lamer y besar su seno derecho mientras que al izquierdo lo acariciaba con su mano. Los gemidos de Paradox eran incontrolables al igual que el placer que sentía.

Paradox: ¡Ryuho! ¡Aaaahhh! ¡No pares! ¡AAAAHHHHH!

A Ryuho le gustaba como gemía Paradox así que empezó a morder y succionar su seno derecho aumentando el placer que sentían los 2.

Paradox: ¡Mas, mas! ¡No te detengas! ¡Aaahhhh! ¡OHH SI!- Gemía Paradox mientras agarraba la cabeza de Ryuho y la apretaba contra su seno ya que no quería que se detuviera.

Después de un buen rato Paradox lo detuvo y le dijo.

Paradox: Ahora es mi turno pequeño dragón- Dijo mientras lo agarraba de las muñecas y le daba vuelta quedando ella encima. Luego paso su lengua por su abdomen lo que estremeció a Ryuho debido al placer- Así que te gusta eh? Pues me alegro porque sabes delicioso- Dijo de forma seductora.

Ella empezó a recorrer el pecho de él con su lengua haciéndolo gemir de placer, cosa que a ella le gustaba. Empezó a subir y bajar su lengua por todo su abdomen. También le daba pequeños besos de vez en cuando. Ryuho hacia lo imposible por no gemir pero no lo lograba, ya que los besos y caricias de Paradox lo hacían perder la cabeza.

Ryuho: ¡Paradox! ¡Aaahhhhh! ¡No pares por favor!- Suplicaba Ryuho fuera de sí; ya que las caricias de Paradox lo hacían enloquecer.

En ese momento Paradox se detuvo y subió su cabeza hasta quedar frente a Ryuho y le dijo.

Paradox: Eres perfecto- Dijo mientras lo besaba y mordía su labio, enloqueciendo a Ryuho no solo con el beso; si no que también el olor femenino de Paradox lo estaba volviendo loco, ese olor era para el peor que un afrodisiaco. Cuando se separaron y recuperaron el aire Ryuho le dijo.

Ryuho: Paradox te amo, por favor no me dejes- Dijo mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la atraía para apoderarse otra vez de sus labios.

Mientras se besaban Ryuho deslizo su mano y la metió por debajo del pantalón de Paradox y la acariciaba a través de su braga, por lo que Paradox paro el beso y empezó a gemir débilmente.

Paradox: Aaaaaahhhhh. Ryuho, te amo- Gemía Paradox.

Paradox detuvo a Ryuho agarrándole ambas manos y poniéndolas en sus senos dándole a entender que quería que la acariciara allí. El la obedeció con gusto empezando a acariciar sus senos. Paradox nuevamente paso su lengua por el pecho de él acariciándolo también con las manos. En un determinado momento Paradox se puso a besar, lamer, y succionar las tetillas de Ryuho. El no soporto el placer y dejo de acariciar los senos de ella para dejarse llevar por las caricias de Paradox, las cuales le hacían gemir como loco.

Paradox: Unnn…- Dijo saboreando el pecho de Ryuho- Sabes bastante bien.

Ryuho: Ya tuviste tu oportunidad. Ahora me toca a mí.

Dicho esto empezó a besarla en la boca mientras la volteaba de forma delicada y tierna quedando encima de ella. Seguidamente la tomo de la mejilla y pego su frente contra la de ella de forma delicada.

Ryuho: Te amo y te necesito.

Después de decir esas palabras la volvió a besar en sus rosados labios, el agarrándola de la cintura y ella de el cuello. Al separarse por la falta de aire él le sonrió tiernamente, le sostuvo la mejilla y le dio un cariñoso beso, aunque uno muy corto.

Después le bajo los pantalones lentamente y al acabar le quito con cuidado su braga. Después le empezó a acariciar con cuidado y lentitud la vagina, lo cual enloquecía a Paradox y la hacía gemir bastante fuerte. Después de un rato de acariciarla acerco su cara a la vagina de ella y empezó a besarla y lamerla con la lengua. Los gemidos de Paradox poco a poco se convirtieron en gritos de placer.

Paradox: ¡AAAAHHHH! ¡RYUHOOOOO! ¡AAAAHHHHHH! ¡NO TE DETENGAS!- Suplicaba Paradox entre gritos.

Después de un rato empezó a salir un líquido de la entrepierna de Paradox. Ryuho empezó a beber ese líquido, el cual le supo bastante bien. Paradox estaba enloqueciendo y sucumbiendo al placer que Ryuho le proporcionaba. Después ella llego al orgasmo.

Paradox: Aaahhhh, Ryuho- Gimió de forma casi inaudible pero suficientemente alto para que el la escuchara- Gracias por hacerme sentir así- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ryuho: Soy yo el que debe darte las gracias por dejarme hacerte sentir así- Respondió también con una sonrisa.

Paradox: Entonces déjame recompensarte por eso.

De forma rápida se monto encima de sus piernas sintiendo un bulto debajo de ellas.

Paradox: Baya, parece que es muy grande tu amigo ¿Verdad?- Pregunto de forma picara al sentir más o menos el tamaño del pene de Ryuho.

Ella sin ningún cuidado le quito el pantalón con todo y bóxer de una sola vez. Cuando lo vio se dio cuenta de que era bastante grande. Entonces ella bajo hasta la altura de las piernas de Ryuho y agarro su pene con delicadeza y empezó a subir y bajar por él con su mano. Ryuho hacia lo imposible por tragarse los gemidos pero era imposible.

Ryuho: Paradox ¡Aaaahhhh!- Gemía.

Paradox se detuvo un momento y beso en los labios a Ryuho. Al separarse le sonrió de forma seductora y le guiño el ojo.

Entonces beso la punta de su pene y Ryuho se estremeció. Luego paso su lengua por su pene de arriba para abajo, esto hiso que Ryuho perdiera la cordura.

Ryuho: ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Paradox! ¡Aaaahhhh!

Al escuchar gemir a Ryuho Paradox sonrió y llevo el pene de Ryuho a su boca. Entonces empezó a meterlo y sacárselo de la boca mientras lo lamia y mordía suavemente. Los gemidos de Ryuho se transformaron en gritos.

Ryuho: ¡PARADOX! ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ¡NO PARES! ¡TE LO SUPLICO!

Paradox siguió lamiendo y acariciando a Ryuho hasta que sintió que un líquido blanco se desprendió del pene de Ryuho mientras aun lo tenía en la boca, por lo que parte del líquido salió de su boca y cayó en el pecho de Ryuho.

Ryuho: ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!- Grito Ryuho al llegar al orgasmo.

Paradox al ver lo que quedaba del esperma de Ryuho se relamió los labios terminando de saborearlo, para luego pasar su lengua con sensualidad por las partes del pecho de Ryuho en donde cayó el semen.

Entonces ella se dejo caer sobre Ryuho y acercándose a él le dijo.

Paradox: ¿Estás listo para el final?- Pregunto con una sonrisa tierna. Noto que Ryuho se tenso un poco pero igualmente sonrió.

Ryuho: Si, estoy listo- Paradox lo miro con ternura al darse cuenta de porque el nerviosismo y le sostuvo la mejilla de forma tierna mientras se acercaba a sus labios.

Paradox: No te preocupes. También es mi primera vez- Esto reconforto a Ryuho y le dio la seguridad que le hacía falta.

Entonces Paradox empezó a entrarse poco a poco sobre el pene de Ryuho, al entrar completamente ambos soltaron un pequeño quejido. Esperaron unos segundos a acostumbrarse al cuerpo del otro. Después de acostumbrarse, Paradox empezó a mecerse de forma lenta cosa que ambos lo disfrutaran. Poco a poco el vaivén fue ganando velocidad aumentando el placer de ambos y llenando de gritos toda la habitación.

Ryuho: ¡AAHHHHHGGGG! ¡NO PARES!

Paradox: ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡RYUHO!- Gritaba mientras ambos se abrazaban y besaban para incrementar el placer.

Paradox fue ganando más velocidad aumentando los gritos de ambos. Para ellos estar dentro del cuerpo del otro y ser uno solo era la mejor y más embriagante sensación que jamás sintieran. Después de más de media hora así sintieron que iban a llegar al clímax. Se abrazaron con toda su fuerza y gritaron sus nombres.

Ryuho: ¡PARADOX!

Paradox: ¡RYUHO!

Al momento de gritar sus nombres ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Ryuho derramo su esperma sobre Paradox y ella sintió un liquido caliente como el fuego entrar dentro de ella.

Ella cayó rendida sobre él pecho de él con sus corazones casi que explotando. Cuando lograron que su corazón volviera a latir de forma normal Ryuho dijo.

Ryuho: Te amo Paradox. Gracias por dejarme ser el primero y el ultimo espero, dentro de ti- Dijo sonriéndole mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Paradox: Yo también espero ser tu primera y única mujer- Dijo sonriendo igual que el dejando que la mimara.

Ryuho: Ahora que caigo en cuenta. ¿Dónde le diremos a todos que pasamos la noche?- Dijo como una broma.

Paradox: Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

Ryuho: Y otra pregunta ¿Cuándo nos casemos como le diré a mi padre que me enamore de su antigua fangirl?- Pregunto con burla a lo que Paradox rio divertida.

Paradox: No adelantes las cosas querido, mañana lo resolveremos.

Ellos se miraron otra vez y sonrieron para darse un último beso antes de dormir.

Fin.


End file.
